Analog to digital converters (ADCs) do not have adequate performance to simultaneously sample the entire frequency band used by distance measuring equipment (DME) and some other radio frequency (RF) reception systems. These limitations result in difficulties distinguishing desired signals from other signals and difficulties distinguishing aliases of desired signals from other signals. Generally, if a nyquist rate is defined as being not less than the highest received signal frequency, sampling a signal below two times the nyquist rate results in signal aliasing, where the alias frequency is given by the absolute value of the closest integer multiple of the sampling frequency minus the input signal frequency. Signal aliases tend to be indistinguishable from other non-aliased signals having the same frequency.